


Breakfast in Bed

by merong63



Series: In the Matter of the Three [2]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Established Throuple, F/F, Introspection, not angst just kinda serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merong63/pseuds/merong63
Summary: Behind Reyna's bravado are things she's struggling to bring to light.  She's trying - really trying - for them.
Relationships: Reyna/Sage/Viper
Series: In the Matter of the Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968127
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Breakfast in Bed

There’s something different about today.

It’s the thought pervading in Reyna’s mind as she slowly wakes herself up completely.

She sits up, groaning while doing so. Jesus, does her body feel heavy. Did she get hit by a truck or something? ‘Oh, wait,’ she says inside her head, remembering what happened to her – remembering being caught by the spike blast on her latest mission.

‘Ah, and that’s what’s different,’ she realizes, running both hands on either side of the bed.

Sage is always the one occupying the middle spot in bed. She likes to be squished – she’s like a cat that way.

Sabine, on the other hand, is like an otter. She instinctively clings onto another body whenever she sleeps. (Her arm is always draped over Sage’s body, but her hand makes sure she clutches onto whatever part of Reyna she can grab hold of.)

Reyna is always on one side of the bed, but today, she’s in the middle, alone. It’s momentary, however, as the door opens and in come the two people she was just thinking about.

“You’re up!” is Sabine’s cry, being the first one to see her sitting up on bed.

“Mi amor, good… _morning_?” she tries, failing to notice the time flashing in the bedside clock.

“Afternoon,” is Sage’s curt correction. She’s clearly pissed. Sabine is, too, but the relief she’s feeling washes that fact over.

“Ah, good afternoon then, my dear ones.” Reyna greets, grinning at the two. She doesn’t get a response, the two (Sabine has unfortunately remembered that she’s pissed too) pointedly ignoring her in favor of fussing over her condition. Suddenly, there’s an assortment of medical apparatus (just a stethoscope, thermometer, and blood pressure gauge) being jabbed onto her. The two make quick work, though, and they soon announce that, “Everything appears to be fine.”

Silence then fills the room, as her “doctors” place the pieces of equipment back to their respective places.

Reyna’s grin remains in place the entire time. It’s the only thing she could do. She’s getting flayed, after all, no matter what she does. Why not smile and try to lighten up one’s mood then? She makes herself believe it’s working.

It’s also how she gets the courage to finally ask, “Did I die yesterday?”

And the two’s icy glares pierce worse than the cold scalpel used in opening up bodies for autopsy. It makes Reyna recoil. The chemist, more especially, never likes being reminded of their… mortality. Reyna wagers it’s the limitation in her abilities. Sage can bring them back from the dead; Sabine can only bury, then avenge, them.

When the initial shock of the question – more the memories and feelings it brought about – has passed, Reyna winces from two sets of loud, angry voices chewing her out. She hears the expected “look where your reckless behavior got you” from Sage and the much harsher “idiot, never thinking about the consequences of your action” from Sabine, stringed together with a few more words of reprimands and occasional swearing.

‘It’s funny,’ the duelist muses, ‘in our own respective points of view, no one else is allowed to be reckless, and to die for the others, except our own respective selves.’

So, Reyna understands where the two are coming from with their admonishments. But she’s still Reyna, so she doesn’t voice it out, doesn’t utter what she knows to be the right words that will somehow alleviate her current predicament. Instead she just sits there, eyes downcast as she receives all the scolding the two deem fit to give her.

Because it’s not the time, she tells herself. This is Sage’s and Sabine’s time, not hers. Hers comes after, in the early morning of tomorrow, where she can sneak into the kitchen and prepare in peace what would be part of the apology she can’t presently convey – the duelist has always believed that actions speak louder than words.

She’ll then leave the rest of the breakfast she’ll cook at the counter for the others to share when they eventually stumble into the kitchen. The specially prepared ones, she’ll put in a tray and bring back to her room, where she’ll wake her bedmates up and present them with it.

And, maybe, she’ll finally have the courage to voice out her feelings, just as they’ve been waiting for, just as they rightfully deserve.

But, in the event she’ll not, she knows the two will understand what the gesture means and take it for what it is. It’s why Reyna is so in love with them, they understand and respect her very much to give her the time to sort herself out.

**Author's Note:**

> another day, another dumb sh*t


End file.
